1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission arrangement, particularly a differential transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2007 033 700 A1 discloses a continuously variable conical pulley transmission that includes an input-side and an output-side conical pulley set. Every conical pulley set features a fixed disk and a movable disk that is arranged, respectively, on an input-side and an output-side shaft, and are connectable over a continuously variable means for torque transmission.
DE 196 31 243 C2 discloses a transmission unit for a motor vehicle, among others, in which the fixed disk of a continuously variable transmission (CVT) is in connection with a differential via a driving axle and a planetary transmission that in the drive train is followed by a drive axle, and hence the drive wheel connected with it. A problem with such transmission arrangements is that they require a relatively large assembly space and are relatively heavy.
An object of the present invention is to provide a transmission arrangement to connect a differential to a disk set of a continuously variable transmission, whereby the transmission arrangement should be comparatively compact, weight convenient, and economically producible.
The object is achieved by a transmission arrangement with the features hereinafter described.